criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Amateur Murder
An Amateur Murder 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the first case in Harwell. It takes place in Evolution Avenue appearing as the first case of the district. Plot The Player arrived at the Harwell, a city in Washington State, where they are greeted by on of their partnerts, Anthony Graves. They both went to the Harwell Police Agency's police station to meet the chief, Michael Rose. After a small talk, chief Rose told the duo that a taxi driver reported spotting a dead body in a dark backstreet. There, they found the dead body of busboy Bennett Beasly, stabbed in the stomach. The autopsy performed by April revealed that the killer stabbed the victim with their left hand. Later during the first chapter, the duo suspected restaurant waitress Claire Patrick and restuarant manager Tobias Moore. At the end of the chapter, the team discovers that the victim was also a part of The Tigers, a gang spread throughout Evolution Avenue. Later, the team suspected gangster Tamara Hicks and Alexa Rush, leader of The Tiger. They also discovered that manager Tobias Moore fired Bennett just before he was killed. Eventually, waitress Claire Patrick was revealed as the murder of Bennett Beasly. Claire denied all accusations till she confessed, saying that she killed Bennett because he was part of The Tigers. The duo then asks why she killed Bennett of all people. Claire said that 3 years ago, a similar gang war between The Tigers and The Bulldogs broke out, causing a giant firefight in the streets. In that fight, Claire's brother was caught in a crossfire, killing him in the process. The police wasn't able to arrest anyone for the murder, but Claire was confinced that Bennett was the one who shot her brother, so she killed him at the perfect moment. Claire was then arrested and sentenced to 15 years in prison by Judge Blade. After the trial, Chief Rose congratulated Anthony and the Player on their first investigation, but also says that the Player's other partner, detective Brooklyn Carpenter, had just arrived and wanted to meet them. Michael also mentioned that Tobias needed help at the restaurant. Arrived there, Anthony and the Player find Tobias in distress, saying that he lost his flyers he prepared for searching new employees, after the team had arrested Claire for murder. After they found the flyers in the restaurant, they gave them back to Tobias, who thanked them. The Player then went to talk to Brooklyn. They met and talked for a while, until Brooklyn started talking about the gang war that had broken out between The Tigers and The Bulldogs. She says that she was once part of The Bulldogs, alongside her brother, who is now the leader of the gang. Brooklyn is scared that her brother was going to get hurt, or even worse, die during the gang war, so she wanted to meet Alexa and try to discover more about the current situation. Alexa refuses to give out a lot of information, but still needs help from the detectives, saying that she lost a list where she kept track of every member of The Tigers. When they found the list, they gave it back to Alexa. When all the work was finished, the trio reported back to Chief Rose, who then congratulated them for finishing the investigation. The Player then left the station and went to get rest, knowing that he would need it for what's to come... Summary Victm * 'Bennett Beasly '(Found stabbed multiple times) Murder Weapon * '''Kitchen Knife Killer * Claire Patrick Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed. *This suspect eats lasagna. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed. *This suspect uses teeth whitener. *This suspect eats lasagna. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed. *This suspect uses teeth whitener. *This suspect eats lasagna. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed. *This suspect uses teeth whitener. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed. *This suspect uses teeth whitener. *This suspect eats lasagna. Suspect's Appearance * Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed. *The killer uses teeth whitener. *The killer eats lasagna. *The killer has black hair. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Backstreet. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Knife; Victim identified: Bennet Beasly; New Suspect. Marvin Patton) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer is left-handed) * Analyse Bloody Knife. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer uses teeth whitener) * Question Marvin about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Italian Restaurant) * Investigate Italian Restaurant. (Clues: Notepad, Key Tag) * Examine Notepad. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: New Suspect: Claire Patrick) * Ask Claire about the victim. * Examine Key Tag. (Result: New Suspect: Tobias Moore) * Confront Manager Moore about the murder. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate The Tiger's Den. (Clues: Locked Phone, Handgun) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone) * Analyse Phone. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Tamara Hicks) * Question Tamara about the victim. (Result: Tamara is left-handed, Tamara uses teeth whitener) * Examine Handgun. (Result: New Suspect: Alexa Rush) * Tell Alexa about the murder. (Result: Alexa is left-handed, Alexa uses teeth whitener; New Crime Scene: Counter) * Investigate Counter. (Clues: Trash Can, Security Camera, Torn Note) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Glove) * Examine Bloody Glove. (Result: Blood * Analyse Blood (09:00:00) (Result: The killer eats lasagna) * Analyse Security Camera. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Claire Patrick again) * Ask Claire about the fight. (Result: Claire is left-handed) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Talk to Tobias Moore again) * Speak with Tobias about firing Bennett. (Result: Tobias is left-handed, Tobias uses teeth whitener) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Dumpster. (Clues: Wallet, Faded Paper; Talk to Alexa Rush again) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Talk to Marvin Patton again) * Confront Marvin about his wallet. (Result: Marvin is left-handed, Marvin eats lasagna) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Threatening Message) * Analyse Threatening Message. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Claire Patrick again) * Ask Claire about the message. (Result: Claire uses teeth whitener, Claire eats lasgana; Tobias eats lasagna) * Speak with Alexa. (Result: Alexa eats lasagna) * Investigate Restuarant Door. (Clues: Bloody Busboy Apron, Shattered Plate) * Examine Bloody Busboy Apron. (Result: Bloody Hair) * Examine Shattered Plate. (Result: Bloody Restuarant Plate) * Analyse Bloody Hair (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has black hair) * Analyse Bloody Restaurant Plate. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer is female) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Hunt for Justice (1/6)! Hunt For Justice (1/6) * See how Tobias is doing. (Result: New Clues on Italian Restaurant) * Investigate Italian Restaurant. (Clues: Suitcase) * Examine Suitcase. (Result: Flyers) * Give Tobias his flyers back. (Reward: Burger) * Meet Brooklyn. (Result: Talk to Alexa Rush again; Reward: 5,000 Coins) * Confront Alexa about the gang war. (Result: New Clues on The Tiger's Den) * Investigate The Tiger's Den. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Member List) * Give Alexa the list back. (Reward: Tigers Clothes) * Report back to Chief Rose. * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Evolution Avenue Category:Cases in Harwell